Naruto Saiyan Chronicles
by KyuubiGohanSSJ
Summary: What if Goku wasn't the Saiyan who was sent to earth as a child? What if the one who was sent was almost the exact opposite of Goku, but still has the drive to protect his loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Naruto or any other Anime mentioned in this Fanfiction.**

 **Summary: What if Goku wasn't the Saiyan who was sent to earth as a child? What if the one who was sent was almost the exact opposite of Goku, but still has the drive to protect his loved ones?**

 **Warning(s): This will be a minor crossover between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. In This Naruto will be the one who was sent with Goku. But the difference is Naruto was born with a power level of 5 thousand. Naruto will be like Vegeta for the most part... except the arrogance. OCC Naruto/Stronger Naruto/Smart Naruto/Lead Protagonist/Dark-ish/Confident Naruto/Saiyan Pride Naruto/Saiyan Naruto. Now before you all go yelling at me like you have seen the dark protagonist thing before, let me just say something. He won't be like Sasuke, he'll be more like Vegeta. Now you're probably yelling at me saying "What's the difference between Sasuke and Vegeta" If you watch dragon ball super you'll know how mellowed out Vegeta is now. That's what I'm going for. Now let's get something streight for all the Goku lovers here, leave now. Now I won't bash him a lot, but he's not going to be the strongest, he maybe the 3** **rd** **strongest**

 **Caluifla, Vegeta and Raditz survive Planet Vegeta and retain for working for Frieza.**

 **Now without further ado, let's get this story started.**

King Vegeta, stood in the secret room in his castle, as his mate stood beside him both were looking through the glass of the incubation chamber, that their oldest son was in.

As the doctors worked, one old Saiyan doctor walked out "M-my king it's unbelievable, you won't believe what happened." the man said.

"What is it Garlik?" King Vegeta asked

"My lord, your son's power level is at 8,000." Garlik smiled as the King and Queen looked at him in shock "He has the highest power level recorded in a new born in Saiyan history so far. Congratulations."

King Vegeta looked into the incubator pod at his sleeping son, and frowned while he was very happy and proud with his son's power level as it made him an elite, but it was too dangerous because if Frieza found out he would either be killed on the spot or used as living weapon. _'Like every danm Saiyan on this planet'_ Vegeta thought with anger.

Frieza was paranoid with the Saiyan's growth. It worried him because of a Super Saiyan rising above and overthrowing him.

"Garlik, prepare the fastest Saiyan Space Pod we have, and bring it to the wilderness. Tell no one." King Vegeta said causing his wife and the doctor to look at him in surprise and confusion.

"U-uh, yes, right away my King." Garlik said running off.

"Vegeta, what are you thinking?" Queen Cassa asked while slightly glaring causing him to sweat.

"Frieza will not take the news of our son's power level well, to protect him we must send him away." Vegeta said causing Cassa to look at him in shock.

"W-what, Vegeta?" Cassa asked

"It must be done. I don't wish for this, but it's just a precaution until I kill Frieza. I cannot let Frieza to find out about his power level. If he doe's find out he will be killed." Vegeta said in sadness.

Cassa frowned and nodded sadly. "I'll go grab some things to send him just in case." Cassa said walking away to make a video message and send a few techniques for her son.

King Vegeta walked up to the incubation chamber and looked at his son, with sadness in his eyes, and a voice recorder. "My son, you come from a strong proud race and you only a new born, are already a super elite of all Saiyan's. Never forget where you're from and train very hard my son, because if you've proven yourself worthy, perhaps someday you will become a Super Saiyan. But, one thing is for certain, if I fail killing Frieza. I know you will be the one to do it." King Vegeta paused before continuing, "remember this because it will get you far. Strength is the only thing matters in this world. Everything else, is just a delusion for the week. Be safe Naruto," King Vegeta said turning off the voice recorder and putting young Naruto in the space pod.

"Goodbye, my son." Queen Cassa said with tears in his eyes.

"Where's little Vegeta," asked King Vegeta.

"I already sent him away on a pod," the Saiyan Queen said. King Vegeta nodded before speaking again.

"One day Frieza, you will pay for all the pain you've caused." King Vegeta said before launching the pod.

 **I know short chapter. The chapters will be like this until I get to Z. Also, I will only do very important part of Dragon Ball. Like the fight with King Piccolo and the 23** **rd** **World Martial Art Tournament, ETC. The reason for that is, because I really don't the timeline or the regular Dragon Ball show. Just Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Also dicks out for Gohan fans. For whoever watches Dragon Ball Super I have a question for you guys and you answer through Review's or PM'S. Q: Do you think Gohan will get a new form? If so what do you think it will be. If it's Super Saiyan Rage (The transformation Future Trunks used against Black Goku) Imma be pissed.**

 **I am a diehard Gohan fan and I'm sure a lot of you are. And to me I think Gohan will get a new form, here's why. Gohan has been known for loving peace and hating fighting, but when he eliminated Obuni and that a picture of Obuni's family I think Gohan realized that he had to fight or that could have been his family. I don't know if looking too far into things but it's my theory.**

 **As always flamers will be ignored.**

 **That's all guys and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. AN: Important POLL

**Hey Guys KyuubiGohan here and I something important for you guys. I recently put up a poll for my next story. That's right, you guys get to choose what I write next. For all you guys that are wondering I will still be writing my other stories as well, I will be updating all of them at least once a week. So, please vote for my next story.**

 **Also, for all the people I teased about a update I'm sorry.**

 **So, thanks guys and I'm out**


End file.
